The Shadow and the Disabled
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "They're stupid! Your powers are cool!" "Well, you're pretty cool, too." One-shot: Danika/Nolan. And I couldn't think of a better title!


**Okay, everybody! Here is SOMEWHAT of a Firstborn preview, but it also sort of introduces a new pairing. Since these two are partners, I pictured them making a good couple in the future, but we'll let you decide. Anyway, here is Danika/Nolan…and here we go!**

* * *

><p>The Stormtroopers hurried along the beach, firing their guns at the little raccoon they were currently chasing. "COME ON, YA BUNCH O' DRONGOS! Try catchin' Cap'n Marine!"<p>

Before the cocky raccoon's eyes, Nolan York rolled out of the forest and in front of the Stormtroopers, facing Marine. The raccoon then noticed a shadow fly out of the forest and landed beside Nolan, becoming Danika and drawing out her daggers. The raccoon smirked and punched her energy balls, but the two traitors dodged, causing the Troopers to get hit.

Marine continued to run as Danika threw her daggers, attempting to stick her, but Marine leaped into the air and began flying using her tail. She dodged as Nolan fired missiles, and Danika became a shadow and flew after her. When Dani was above Marine, she reverted to normal and smashed the raccoon to the ground.

Danika hopped off of her and got beside Nolan, and as Marine recovered, Danika leaped above her and tossed her daggers, sticking Marine's clothes to the sandy beach, preventing her from standing. When she tried to shake free, Nolan fired a net around Marine, pushing a button, causing the net to electrocute the young captain, eventually making her faint.

Once she was down, Nolan released the net and the Stormtroopers came over and Gary picked the netted raccoon up. Danika reached for a communicator and said, "Danika to Brain. We got the raccoon."

"_Excellent work, you two. Bring the young captain to the base immediately, where we will store her in cold storage."_

"Sure thing." She said, hanging up. "Hey, can you guys take her back to the base? I might stay here and relax on the beach a bit."

"Me too." Nolan replied.

"Yes, Ma'am." Gary replied, and the Stormtroopers carried Marine away. "Ugh! Burnt raccoon skin!"

"Better than dead raccoon!" Dan replied.

The Stormtroopers were soon out of sight and Danika turned to face the setting sun, kicking her shoes off and lying back on the beach. "Ah, the sweet feel of sunset!"

"I thought goths hated the light!" Nolan said.

"No, we don't. You see, shadowbenders are a little like firebenders. We both get our strength from the sun. Only firebenders get it when it's really high, and really warm. Shadowbenders get it mostly during twilight; the lower the sun, the longer the shadow, and the greater our shadowbending. There's a difference between Shadow and Darkness. Shadowbenders actually like the light. Depending on how it's used, anyway."

"Oh…" As Danika relaxed, Nolan just sat in his wheelchair, rolling up closer to his friend. "Hey, Dani…I've always wondered…how did you get involved with the Brotherhood?"

She sighed and sat up a bit. "It was sometime before Nigel left for GKND. I was just walking through my school minding my own business…until those bullies came up and…began their daily torture."

"Daily, huh?"

"Mm-hm. They did the usual: beating me up, taking my lunch money…thank God they didn't give me wedgies. But usually, I'm always able to handle their insults and I always showed restraint…but that one time, well…I guess I just…couldn't take it anymore. I just…took my shadowbending and…killed them."

He rose a brow. "Killed them?"

"Yep. Crushed their necks like the tiny insects they are." She replied, crushing her right hand together. "And since then, everybody at school's been afraid to come near or…even talk about me. Even when they THOUGHT I wasn't around, they wouldn't THINK about talking gossip about me because they were afraid I was hiding in the shadows, which I was. It's sort of funny in a way because that's the very reason people hate psychic benders so much. The classical 'break your neck using psychic energy' trick. No one ever had a reason for hating shadowbenders like that, not until now, anyway."

"Boy, did you have freaky life!"

"Yep." She said, laying back on the beach. "Anyway, The Brain came a few days later, claiming he's been watching me, which was stalker-ish… we talked, he told me about BOE, then I joined to get revenge on the people who cast me aside."

"I guess that story's the same for every villain!"

"What about you? What was your life like in Sector Q?"

"Oh…it was okay. I moved to Quahog with my mom, met the kids there, got attacked by a supervillain, totally kicked his butt…then, story, story, story by some other author, I joined KND."

"Oh. Cool. So, what happened?"

"Nothing good. I got tricked into disabling Moonbase's defenses, got arrested, escaped, and…you put the rest together."

"Riiiight…well, at least they gave you a chance. I was thrown away the moment they discovered my powers. Or when I discovered them. They take one look at me and already see the evil I am now. They never gave me a chance."

"Well, they're stupid!" At this, she looked up at him, and Nolan rolled his chair closer. "Your powers are cool! They're special! You know what I'd give to have powers like those?"

"You don't need my powers! I'm sure you're cool in your own way! You have that wheelchair."

"Well, yeah, I guess!... And hey, I was cast aside just like you!"

"Somewhat…"

"…But listen, if I was Supreme Leader…I would've given you a chance. I think you're pretty cool."

At this, she looked at him and gave a small smile. "Well, if I was Supreme Leader, I would've listened to your story." Nolan smiled as well.

The two then turned back and watched the sun set. "You know…I heard that…Lord Gnaa was cast aside as well when he was young."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I heard he was always made fun of because of his power…he was always rejected…and that's what led him to become a Dark Master."

"Wow. It just goes to show…you never know what someone will grow up to be."

It was then that their communicators rang. They answered as The Brain spoke. "_Danika and Nolan, return to base. Lord Gnaa has an assignment for you. It seems the Drilovsky boy has a sister he needs _taken care of."

"Sounds exciting." Danika said, and with that, they hung up and Danika stood, putting her shoes back on.

"Well, time to go."

"May I?" she smiled.

Nolan smirked. "Do it!" With that, Danika wrapped around her friend and the two slid along the ground as a shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is DanikaNolan. So, what do you think? Should she be paired with Chad or Nolan? They both kinda work out well. Well, I should really get started on DEATH-EGG. You see, I wanna get back to my Youtube stuff (there're a TON of games coming out November!) and I wanna get these stories over with by December. I'm planning to release Legend of the Eight Firstborn January. Well, tell me which pairing you like better and…see you later. Also, if you didn't get the memo, trickquestion could REALLY use some more reviews for his stories, so…check him out! Well, later!**


End file.
